The Aoi House
by K.Henderson
Summary: Haru and Aang get kicked out of their dorm room without any place to go, that i until they fin Aoi House but with the strange new roommates they com to the conclusion that perhaps sleeping in a basement was a better choice. Alternate Universe Discontinued


THE AOI HOUSE

**Disclaimer and Authors Note**:

To the readers, the original concept of Aoi House is not mine nor are the characters from _**A:TLAB**_ however the placing of those characters in their new predicaments in the modern world in the Aoi House was my idea thus read the **original** **fan**_fiction_. Note the bold and italic…I don't take well to flames, honestly, if you did not like it you could at least get off the page and just pretend you never read it. It's an Alternate Universe so characters are going to be Out of character then in character at times…I try and keep with their original personalities as best I can.

If you would like any pairings or to just give ideas for another Aoi adventure then review and or PM with what you would like. Shipping wars will probably happen here for the sake of humor, if you are a _Zutara_, _Maiko_, or _Kataang_ shipper I ask that you not take anything personally with the off the wall pairings that will more then likely happen in the future-if you must then PM me and I'll write a Shipping wars chapter or two that while will have nothing to do with the story will satiate the meanest of Fan-Girls.  
Why did I not go in to detail with the _Taang, Tokka, Ty Lokka_ or other shippers? Well because you don't scare me half as much as the **Zu** shippers. Enough said.

An **OC** here or there will appear if needed but Mary Sue's and Garry Stu's will be shot if seen on the spot. They wont appear here-especially with ZuZu…I don't need that kind of grief and you, as the innocent readers, don't need to contemplate my death while you try to enjoy the story.

The rating will change in later chapters if called for but will not delve in **M rating**. I just don't think it will go _there_. Cursing will also be to a minimum. Hopefully you know what Aoi House is. If not go to _gomanga dot com_ and you'll find it there-to better understand this _Fic_.

I hope it is something that you like and that I can continue to work on for the benefit of myself and you.

-Miori Suhara

IMPORTANT: **Alternate Universe…**obviously.

* * *

**Chapter 1 On the street!**

After finding themselves thrown out of their dorms, Haru an Aang wandered about with their clothes stuffed into their duffle bags while the rest of their belongings were boxed up in Haru's jeep. The older of the two turned his green eyes on the younger, by two years which makes Aang 17, whom just shifted the small box in his hand while the other hand fixed his glasses, still having not found his contact lenses.

"Well Aang, thanks to your toupee humping Lemur we've been thrown out of our dorm." Haru said tugging on his brown jacket. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"I could call my mom." **(See an OC when needed)**

"And say what? _'Hey mommy it's Aangy-poo! I got myself and Haru-Chaaan kicked out of our dorm because Momo couldn't stop humping random objects such as the deans toupee so I was wondering if we could possibly live in your basement until graduation?_' Yeah your mother would really go for that!"

Aang scratched the peach-fuzz of hair that had begun to grown on his head.

"Well at least we would know that she would let us stay there…and she wouldn't put us in the basement."

"No, your _loveable_ grandfather Gyatso would suggest it…at least where I'm concerned, I swear that old man has got it in for me."

"Well no one told you to ask him about his chemotherapy…you know the treatment he **wasn't** having."

Haru sighed.

"It was just a joke…I mean he's all bald and shriveled looking. It was too easy to pass up a joke like that, besides that was what, five years ago? You'd think he'd get over it."

Aang shrugged.

"Whatever…hey!"

"Hey what?"

"We could always live here."

Aang produced a flyer with a detailed drawing of a girl in a school uniform. The letters **AOI HOUSE** in bold and the description of what the place entailed.

"Free high speed internet…affordable room and board…pets allowed…anime 24/7-where did you find this?"

"Bulletin Board."

"You would..." Haru then turned on his heels, hands in pockets while Aang followed. "Aw well, might as well check this A-Hoy joint out-better then calling your mother and asking for a place to crash don't you think _Aangy-poo_?"

"Aangy-poo! Damn it! My mom uses it **ONCE** and you never let it die!"

"Die? Never!"

Now here is the start of our story where the Hero's meet Damsels and **aw** who the hell am I kidding? The Hero's are adorably naïve that the Damsels are vicious **anime** loving slave drivers…now you might be wondering what I mean by that…well just to give you a hint-Haru and Aang failed to read the flyer closely...if they would have they'd have noticed the barely there **Y** in front of _A_-_O_-_I_ (what's that spell fan girls?) that would have warned them, but then there would be no story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meet the Aoi House!!**

"Say Aang did the place happen to have a description?"

"No."

Haru looked up at the old building. The walls seemed cracked, the words **AOI HOUSE** written above the door.

"Found it."

"I don't think anyone's home Haru." Aang said knocking on the window. Haru put his hear to the wall.

"Well I hear music so someone's gotta be home." He tried the knob on the door and swung it opened with annoyance. "Should checked the door…first?"

Five girls sat before them in skimpy P.J's. A girl with long brown hair, dark skinned and deep blue eyes seemed to be wearing a tank and panties while another girl wore pink shorts and a t-shirt. She hung upside down on the couch with pocky hanging in her mouth her brown eyes fixed on the boys.

The other two girls seemed miffed that their show, Gravitation the boys would later learn, was being interrupted. The girl with thick black hair closest to the TV wore a bored gloomy expression while the other girl with her dark hair held up shown fire in her golden eyes.

All beautiful and yet, Haru couldn't be sure at the time, just a bit evil.

"Hey Haru…are we in heaven? Love Hina possib-"

Someone had interrupted the boy as they had bumped into him from behind.

"Pardon me!"

Now Aang wasn't too upset, after all he had fallen into the lap of the pretty angry golden eyed girl whom upon his face falling into here lap punch him away with a "**Yeeah**!" while the small girl with pocky and wearing an abundance of pink, squealed with joy. He then fell into the cleavage of the blue eyed, dark-skinned girl.

"A-are you angel?"

"Me? Well I have been known to cos-play as one from time to time." She smiled down at him. "But sorry hot stuff gotta preheat the oven before we get to the kinky stuff!" She pushed him off her.

"Nighty Night Pervo." The girl with black hair and gloomy disposition said knocking hi out cold with a frying pan from know where with the name ChiChi written in bright yellow letters on the handle.

"Aang!" Haru ran forward towards his knocked out friend. "Good grief! Was that really necessary?"

The Gloomy girl gripped the ChiChi frying pan tightly in her hands addressing him.

"You've got about 5 seconds to explain yourself before you get the same treatment."

"Gak!"

"Oh I'm so SORRY! I was l-looking for the Anime club! Carlo told me that this is where I would find it!"

"Oh, Yue" The girl with the frying pan lowered it and almost smiled. "I'm Mai Parker, we spoke on myspace." She began to talk to Yue, Haru and Aang forgotten.

"_Phew_!"

* * *

"Ok, hold on! What the **hell** is this? I asked for favorite anime couple and you guys put down Vegeta and Bulma?" The girl with golden eyes, now known as Azula Mathers, said before turning to Yue. "And Yue…Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler is **so** two years ago." **(another hint to the boys that fell on dead ears…you'd think they'd realize.)**

Aang poked Haru softly with his elbow.

"Hey is that the girl who bumped into me?"

"Yeah."

"Her boobs are huge."

Yue blushed, tugging at her white pony tail slightly.

Mai slammed a few papers onto the table in front of the boys with a smirk, finally something other then bored, she thought.

"We'll need you to sign these real quick and then you can get moved in."

"You mean we're in?"

"Yup. Last two rooms on the right."

And without even reading over the papers they signed away and hurried out the jeep for their belongings.

"Mai Parker?"

"Yes Azula Mathers?"

"Did you just invite them to live here without the **PRESIDENTS** permission?"

Mai shrugged.

"Hey it was boring here, don't you think it would at least be interesting with two guys in the mix of all the mayhem that our little Ty Lee McKnight will create? Besides, didn't the board start ridding your ass about the seven bodies to the dorm house thing?"

The blue eyed girl, Katara Kim, nodded in agreement appearing from the living room.

"Yeah Mai's right and I am not about to loose this fantastic rent on account of your blubbering…it's no skin off your back since your loaded, a senators daughter after all."

"So what if we need seven bodies…we'll find others."

Suddenly Ty Lee, whom had been _'hiding'_ under the table, stood slowly up holding a baseball bat. "If it's a bodies yer a wantin' **Mua Haw Haw Haw Ha**!"

"D-damn it Ty Lee put the deadly blunt object down! No ones dying!"

"Aw!"

Azula rubbed her temples.

"Well whatever! They just better be as gay as all get out!"

"Glad you see things our way." Mai sighed, placing a cigarette in her mouth.

"Mai Parker don't you dare!"

Mai sighed again.

"Oops forgot…sorry."

Yue, forgotten tilted her head in question slightly.

"Why do I see that as a running gag?"

* * *

"Damn Aang this is what, the ninth trip? You've got too much crap."

Aang smirked, going through a few things before heaving up the last box.

"Yeah well be glad there wont be ten, hey you seen my glider?"

"Already set in your new room."

"Ah. Hey Haru have you seen Momo?"

"No why?"

"Well, it seems that our furry little friend isn't in his cage…"

"Oh…SHIT!"

And the boys went running to find the humping little lemur devil. When they finally caught up to the little Lemur he was fast asleep on Aang's new bed with…girls underwear…

"Damn it Aang cant you train not to do this kinda thing…damn it, where'd he find all these?"

"Everything all right in there?" The heard Mai's monotone ask from the other side of the locked door.

"Just peachy!" Haru then turned and whispered to Aang. "C'mon hide these will ya?"

"Oh someones getting kinky…" Ty Lee said with a mischievous grin. Mari smirked.

"Yeah? We genuinely like to tape this sort of thing."

"Oh my!"

"Hey didn't you read the no locked door rule?" Azula shouted although the blush on her face was an indication that she was far from angry. "If you don't open the door this instant-"

Katara was formulating a plan on how to get the door opened.

"Crap!" Haru flung the last bit of underwear towards Aang's desk. "It's opened!"

The door swung opened with five blushing girls with cameras at the doorway staring, disappointedly at the two boys. Haru at the computer and Aang sitting on the floor reading Manga.

"Hey ladies. All moved in."

Ty Lee pouted.

"Aw missed the goodies."

Katara smiled at Aang.

"Gotta learn how to prolong the goods."

"G-goods?"

"Yeah."

Ty Lee then jumped on Haru, glomping him to extreme.

"Yeah I wanna see this one in action!"

**(again another important clue…these guys make men look dumb)**

"Action? You mean like exercising? I do that at eleven if you're interested in watching."

"Spoken like a true **seme**. I'm Katara Kim by the way."

Azula rolled her eyes, obviously disappointed from not witnessing what she thought was, _private kinky time_, with the guys.

"You probably know the others now…just next time, don't even dream of locking your bedroom, got that maggots. The girl in the doorway with the emo makeup is Mai and the glomper at your side is Ty Lee McKnight."

Haru looked down at Ty Lee.

"Hi."

"Can I watch ya shower?" She asked.

"Now now Ty Lee lets not rush things!" Katara said laughing at a blushing Haru.

"Well the names Haru Roberts and this guy right here is Aang Grayson." Haru said blushing still. Aang just nodded, embarrassed.

"H-hi."

"And let us not forget, we have another new roommate, Yue Ortega."

Yue blushed, smiling at her new roommates. However something got her attention and before she could say anything she squealed in fan girl fashion (Just imagine seeing the ultimate bishonen with his shirt off…could be any bishie of your choice…the sound that you probably just made? It's like that)

And lo and behold her eyes landed on the bookshelf of the boys room, filled ridiculously to the rim with **MANGA** and not just any manga oh no…not just Shonen but **SHOUJO** as well as expensive, hasn't been translated into English **doujinshi**.

"Oh my God Fruits Basket!"

Katara **fangirled** as well.

"Tsubasa Chronicle and CCS? All of FY? I must borrow these!"

Ty Lee squealed.

"They're Shoujo Manga Gods…we must worship them!"

Katara hugged a volume of CCS tightly.

"Azula doth thou not see this plentiful bounty?"

"Eh…ok…"

While fishing through more of Aang's manga, Haru owned a plentiful bounty of Naruto DVD's along with the entirety of Dragon Ball Z plus almost all of Miyazaki's films, Ty Lee noticed a lemur watching with big eyes in a rather large cage on the dresser.

"Oh, who this?" She peered at him smiling.

"Oh that's my Lemur Momo."

"Aw look he's a Panty Lemur!" Ty Lee pointed to the red thong the Lemur was currently chewing on.

"AH! That's my thong!" Azula shouted ripping the cage opened the cage and commenced to play tug of war with the lemur while Ty Lee sang Panty Lemur.

"Uh what's a panty lemur?" Haru asked. Ty Lee smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Was all Aang could manage before Katara smiled devilishly.

"Google it."

Azula, now holding a pair of chewed undergarments, we bid thee well Victoria Secrets brand Thong, while holding pure fire it seemed in her eyes.

"Ok, which one of you stole my thong?"

Haru and Aang simultaneously pointed to the now free from his cage Lemur.

"It was him!"

"Ch, blame it on the Lemur? Alright girls search the place." Azula ordered and the girls began to look through everything.

Ty Lee began to laugh, pulling something out of the closet and holding it in the air.

"**PANTIES**!"

"**AHA**! So you're gay panty thieves huh?" Azula pointed.

"**WHAT**? Who said anything about being **GAY**? I'm not gay, Aang aint gay nobody's **GAY**!"

Azula smirked.

"A likely story. Why would you join **Y**_AOI_ _HOUSE_ if you weren't gay?"

"What did you say?" A flabbergasted Aang asked, turning purple while Haru's tanned skin turned milky white with shock. Azula tried to speak again when Mai's hand slapped over it stopping the YAOI HOUSE **(finally at this point of the fic)** from speaking further.

"Ah she meant **AOI HOUSE**…that our name since the **Y** fell off from above the door last week."

Aang stuttered.

"Y-Yaoi House?"

Haru's looked close to fainting until one major thought crossed his mind.

"You girls are into **GUYS** doing **IT** with other **GUYS**?"

Yue, silent until then finally spoke.

"You didn't know?"

"Know? How the hell were we supposed to know? That flyer didn't say nothing about **YAOI**!" Haru shouted nearly blowing a fuse. "Oh man…this is just to weird."

"The flyer didn't? **TY LEE**!"

"Hey don't get mad at me I just typed it like ya wanted Azula."

"Oh really?" The senators daughter said her eyes flaming hot. "What about the part that said Girls and **GAY** **GUYS** only?"

"Aw well no use crying over spilled milk." Mai said bored.

"Yeah and I already claimed this guy as **MINE**" Ty Lee jumped Haru as Katara winked at Aang. Yue smiled feeling a little left out.

Azula on the other hand just scowled.

"Well if you weren't gay before…you will be now."

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

* * *

CD cases littered the floor, the TV blared with masculine cooing and purring, two boys were strapped to chairs, devices on their eyes preventing them from closing said eyes as they stared at the YAOI. 

"Please no more!" Aang shouted.

"Stop it please!"

Azula, laid out in leather fetish gear and whip, smirked at the prisoners.

"Nope. We wont shut it off until you beg for more.

"We beg! We beg!"

"Aw but the nights still young and we haven't even hit the good stuff, Ty Lee bring out the **PICKER**!"

Ty Lee brought out a strangely folded piece of paper. She went to Mai.

"Pick a color."

"Blue."

"**B-L-U-E**! Yue pick a number!"

"S-six?"

"one two three four five six! Now you **YAOI SLAVE**!"

"Um…" Haru stared terrified. "F-four?"

Ty Lee unfolded a folded side then showed it to Azula whom cackled evilly.

"Alright **Boku No Sexual Harassment** it is then!"

The guy shrieked in horror.

"**NO**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Review please so that I may continue. I know it's almost exactly, if not, like Aoi House but after this chapter is finishes here…it will be different I promise. Review please and I might just work fast to add **Oniisan **soon and sooner the siblings of _some _of the AOI girls...cough_Zuko_cough  
And my no flames rule still applies here. No negative remarks of any kind will be taken here. If you did not like the story then go elsewhere.

-Miori


End file.
